General Ironeye
"Listen now, Ironeye, a day will come when you have to take control of my powers, that is why I am training you. I see great potential in you to do good. You may even be more powerful than me but for now, learn everything I teach you."- Marvof to Ironeye General Ironeye is in the third tier of command in Iron Powers. Is a smart scientist who has a mechanical eye. He is a human but is a cyborg because he is half mechanical and half flesh. He is the leader of the Shadow Slayers. He is the political rival and is "equal in terms of power" of General Smythe, though neither will admit it. Steeltooth is his pet. General Ironeye's lover is Lady Melindia ,The Sage of Animals. Both Ironeye and Melindia love animals and both seek peace. Eventually, Marvof dies and Ironeye takes his power, gaining the powers of thunder! To Lordironarm he considers Iron eye one of the major pieces In the Iron powers, Back bone he has helped with the designs of moving fortress, tanks, and has helped with the designs of airships.... Background Ironeye was once a scientist who was abused by the people he was trying to save, when he got his eye cut out by impatient humans he went virtually insane and "accidentally" poisoned the food supply,when the humans ate the food they turned into creatures that obeyed Ironeye and Ironeye alone. When Ironarm found him he fixed Ironeye's eye and he joined the Iron powers from then on out. Ironeye met Marvof a short time later after joining. Marvof saw great potential in Ironeye and took on the task of training him. Ironeye's parents got murdered from the people he was trying to save and the people also cut his eye out. Ironeye enjoys playing and testing his new inventions out. Ironeye also likes to tach karzoof in his free time. Ironeye's rivals are Smythe and Blood Evil , Ironeye's brother who was put up for adoptation that Ironeye never knew about. Powers and Abilities As a master technician, Ironeye can create anything from anything. In combination with Karzoof, his magic wielding apprentice, he can create magic enhanced technology. He has x-ray vision. . He has 5 states. His 1st state is when Ironeye engages his first armor form. Iron eye has made a weapon called a time ax allows him to travel faster while the world around him goes slower, and carries to poles called elemental bats which allow him to take any element any use it against his enemies. He has also recently been carrying a sword that fires a projectile that implodes and vaporizes what ever is in its range that can also be used f or close combat. He also has a hovering board in which he likes to travel around with. He usually wears armor that he made that is equipped with a claw that completely tears apart molecules. The armor, EAWST v4 or Enhanced armor with shield technology version 4, absorbs energy from the surroundings to create a shield that reflects any energy based attacks. Absorbed energy makes the armor stronger and Karzoof has added some new magical capabilities to the armor. General Ironeye is also learning how to use dark matter based powers which would give him full control of time and be able to distort and manipulate reality. As Ironeye progresses through each form, the more pain he experiences and the longer he is knocked out after changing back to human. Ironeye's first state This is Ironeye's basic form and is just Ironeye without armor. Ironeye's Second state Ironeye engages his armor. Ironeye's Third state Ironeye turns bigger and engages his weapons into more power. Ironeye's Fourth state Ironeye turns giant and engages his weapons into full power. Ironeye's Fifth state Ironeye transforms into a mechanical dinosaur that has claws, fire breath, lasers, and much more firepower. Due to having his eye gouged out, Ironeye is completely insane, often cracking sadistic jokes in the middle of combat. He is also known for being extremely confident in his technological creations, even going as far as telling Smythe that technology is better than magic in every way. General Ironeye is very confident but he has the power to back it up. He is the best strategist in the Iron Powers and possibly the universe. He demonstrates extreme cunning, capable of analyzing situations and is able to make a strategy to win in just a few seconds. Ironeye desires peace after seeing the destruction of war. THat is why he started the Shadow Slayers. Intelligence General Ironeye is extremely intelligent despite being known to be somewhat crazy. He is the smartest member of the Iron Powers with no competition. Strategy Since General Ironeye is a mad man his tactics can be unpredictable towards the enemy which this tactics was called the art of Discord Craziness General Ironeye is somewhat crazed. He himself has concluded that he is not completely insane. Ironeye has said:"Everyone is a little insane. Some people just have a harder time masking it." Unpredictable As a result from being insane, general Ironeye is unpredictable which makes it hard to plan against him. Not even Ironarm or Irondrone know what Ironeye will do. Peaceful Ironeye has seen that war really doesn't really solve problems. General Ironeye has started the Shadow Slayers to help create world peace. Confidence General Ironeye is very confident and has the power to back it up. General Ironeye often cracks jokes at his opponent. He also calls them weak and Ironeye still wins. He likes to do this to his opponents especially Irondrone . Ironeye loves to mentally screw with Irondrone and just take him out which is what he does to his opponets so he doesn't have to give as much effort. Technology EAWST v4 EAWST v4 or Enhanced armor with shield technology version 4, absorbs energy from the surroundings to create a shield that reflects any energy based attacks. This is Ironeye's current armor. The Mastodon The Mastodon was designed and created by General Ironeye. As well as other moving fortress. The fortress emits an energy shield that senses when a person or creature is nearby. The IronBot A machine created by Ironeye that guards the Iron Fortress. The IronBot is equipped with big missile launchers, eye beams that disintegrate anything and is impenetrable. The MagicBuster armor General Ironeye created this armor from the mineral he found in his quest to beat magic. Equipped with the mineral ,and with magic enhanced weaponry like a imploding grenade launcher and a supe r energy absorbing flame thrower. The Demon Claw Ironeye and Karzoof made a weapon so hard to handle that only Ironeye can control it. There are 5 states to this weapon.It has a dark aura that cuts through matter and time, itself. This is the most powerful weapon known and the hardest to master and to use. The Time Axe This weapon was one of Ironeye's earliest creations. This axe would freeze, slow, or speed up time. The elemental Bats These 2 bats control water and fire , respectively. Killer Ironeye created this bot that was magic, time, and technology resistant. This bot was defeated by Ironeye and Marvof. It was so powerful though that it is rumored that if unleashed again it could take out the whole Iron Powers.This is one of few things that could get past the defenses that guard the Iron Fortress. Big bear Big bear is a bear cyborg created by Ironeye.Ironeye has always been fascinated by bears and wanted one as a pet so he did it. He has lasers, claws, and more. QuotesCategory:Shadow Slayers "Peace is achievable with hard work!" "A man is only as strong as his will." "All of this power talk is useless. There is no power, there is only will and fear. both of which drive people."-To Ironarm and Smythe. "In this world, A person is measured by his courage, his strength, and his will." "A word is only as powerful as who is saying it." "Those who think they are invincible aren't. They are just as weak as everyone else." "A single word can mean 1000 things or nothing. It all depends on the interpreter." "Those who waste their time seeking never finds." "True Strength is more than power. Something that you do not have and that is a reason to fight, a reason to want power, For me it is to stop wars on planets and bring peace. You will never have true strength if you keep on your path. That is why I am stronger than you." " "Fear is an illusion." "You fool! Life is more than a mere statistic! That is why I have to stop you from taking more lives!" "In all of the universes you still die, there is no hope for you." talking to foe "Death is feared by the weak! Life is feared by the Strong!" "Stupidity is a form of Intelligence.It just means you don't have much intelligence." "I am General Ironeye, ruler of many worlds, Destroyer of evil. " "HA HA HA.Did you just say you're gonna beat me? Don't make me laugh!" "I don't fear you. I only fear one person." (said by Ironeye, person he fears is Marvof) "Steeltooth, you can play with him, just keep him alive." "ROARRRRR!"(Ironeye in 8th state) "I will kill you. Don't test me." -talking to Smythe "Smythe, we may have worked together but it doesn't mean we are friends, I know I am still more powerful than you!"Never talk about what has happened here;about our losses mainly."- Ironeye to Smythe in an unlikely team up "Your time is running out! HAHAHA"-with time axe "Listen Karzoof, If there is one piece of advice you must always remember is that you must always do what is right and what you believe in." "We have all of the time in the world. I am Time." "I have seen many things. You don't scare me." "I have to kill you because I want their to be world peace. It is people like you who destroy peace! Now DIE!" "Your life is in my hands yet you act tough, I applaud that. My gift to you for that is a quick death!" "Honor? There is no honor. Honor is a concept made up by weaklings to give themselves an advantage. I for one do not need nor have honor. Honor is a coward's tactic." "We have fallen and gotten back up. We have succeeded and we have failed. But we will be strong. We will conquer. We will annihilate your armies with the fiery fire of our will power." Category:Characters Category:Iron Powers Category:Ironeye's Adventures Category:Shadow Slayers